movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox White and the Seven Heroes/Transcript
(One day at the Squirrel Theater) (another film is about to play) Maid Marian: (Sighs) Fox White. Robin Hood: Exactly. (She puts on the blue top) (and yellow skirt) (Then the red bow) (and red cape) (Maid Marian is Snow White) Maid Marian: Now I'm Fox White. (gleefully smirks) Robin Hood: Guess I wouldn't be seen often. Maid Marian: You will be seen in some scenes, you'll see. Since you're Prince Charming. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-4lDe-YnQC1YwoDaBdX3S1govtQN_e76 (we get ready to start the film) Robert: Quiet on the set please. Quiet. Tanya: Enough. Robert: This performance is ready to start. Tanya: Impressive. Robert: Lights... Camera... Action. Tanya: Let's go. Robert: Welcome people. Tanya: Good day, folks. Robert: We sure appreciated that you came here again. Tanya: Yeah. Since we're going to be doing more spoof traveling, this is yet another performance we'll be doing. Robert: We now present you another performance that you never seen. Tanya: This time, it's got five humans, five animals, a robot, and a mutant. Both: We give you Fox White and the Seven Heroes. All: Hooray! (They walked away) (as the film began) (Curtains open) (as the show plays) Blossom: Once upon a time, There was a queen who wanted to have a child to own the throne. Then one fall, She looked at the colorful and she said "I wish to have a daughter who has fur orange as the leaves, Nose black as the coal and eyes green as the emerald." Then her wish came true. That's when a daughter was born and named her Fox White. (the story begins) Blossom: Then later, The queen died. Then the other day, The new queen came to the castle, But this one looks cruel and mean and never appreciate Fox White. So she had an enchanted mirror to tell her everything. (the story carries on) Spydra: Magic Mirror on the wall, Tell me. Who is the fairest one of all. Johnny Bravo: What would you know, my Queen? Spydra: I told you. Who is the fairest one of all? Johnny Bravo: You are. Spydra: Of course. I knew it. I'm always am the fairest one of all every time. Johnny Bravo: Well, there is this maid if you must know. Spydra: What? Johnny Bravo: She is someone, who is working outside. And I think you'll find it's a woman. Spydra: She's not a worker, Fool. I get annoyed by her. Who is this maid? Johnny Bravo: Why, she's a fox named Fox White. Spydra: What?! Fox White?! She's the fairest one of all now?! That's not fair! How did she became more beautiful?! Ooooooooh! Johnny Bravo: Because she is more better than you. Blossom: Yeah. After a few years past, Fox White grew up more beautiful then ever. (a few years pass while Fox White grows up more beautiful than ever) (Marian hums a tune) (in the yard) (Song begins) Maid Marian: When I look at myself, I’m really pretty. The reflection of me, I more then feisty. Do you really see? I am pretty. You have to know this when I look at myself, I’m a pretty princess. I’m a pretty princess. Ooooooooh. I’m a pretty princess. Ooooooooh. And they will know, They’ll really know. How pretty I am. I’m more then cute, More then lovely, More then that, I’m a pretty princess. (sings more) Maid Marian: Cause my fur is white as snow, My eyes are blue as the sky and my ears are pink as poppies. I’m pretty. I’m pretty. I’m pretty. I’m pretty. I am a pretty princess. I’m a pretty princess. Ooooooooh. I’m a pretty princess. Ooooooooh. And they will know, They’ll really know. How pretty I am. I’m more then cute, More then lovely, More then that, I’m a pretty princess. Ooooooooh. I’m a pretty princess. Ooooooooh. And they will know, They’ll really know. How pretty I am. I’m more then cute, More then lovely, More then that, I’m a pretty princess. I’m pretty. I’m pretty. I’m pretty. I’m pretty. I am a pretty princess. A pretty princess. (hums a tune) (Song ends) (and stops) Spydra: (growls) I hate that girl. (snarls and tries to think of a way) Blossom: She will think of a way to destroy her. Will she? (The Wicked Queen snickers) Blossom: Later that night, she sends the Huntsman to see her. Spydra: Take Fox White far into the Forest. Find her some secluded glade. That's the way she'll some wild flowers. Little John: Yes your majesty. Spydra: And there, my faithful and loyal servant, you'll execute her! Little John: But she's a princess, I can't do that! Spydra: Enough! You know what will happen if you fail me. Little John: Yes. Your majesty. Spydra: And to make currently sure of your entire success, bring her heart back in this case. (Little John gulps) Spydra: Hop to it, on the double. Blossom: Then the next day... Marian: I'm ready to go. Little John: That's good. And away we go. Blossom: Later in the woods, They never gone far. Little John: We're here. Marian: Oh, They're so pretty flowers. Little John: Yes indeed. (Marian goes around the field) Little John: Enjoy picking flowers. (Little John looks around making sure nobody's around) Little John: I sure hate to do this. But looks like I must. (Little John pulls out his knife) Little John: Say your prayers, Fox. Blossom: Will the Huntsman do it? Maid Marian: (gasps) Huntsman! What are you doing? Stop. Little John: (sighs) I can't... I can't do it. I just can't do it. I'm sorry. I really am. And please forgive me. Maid Marian: Phew. What a relief. I'm sorry. Little John: Listen, I never wanna kill you. I was ordered to do that. Maid Marian: I'm safe. Anything wrong? Little John: It's your stepmother. The Queen. She hates you and wants to kill you. You need to go somewhere safe in the woods so she won't get you. Maid Marian: Okay. I'll do it. As long as I'm not going to get lost, that is. Little John: Please run and never return. Maid Marian: Okay. I will. (She ran away) Maid Marian: If I can reach a safe part of the woods, I'm safe. Little John: Now, I'll just have to fool the Queen. (laughs) Blossom: Fox White ran deeper through the woods and never stopped, It kinda get spooky at night. Maid Marian: Well, well. Everything seems to be fine, but I think I got lost. (She kept going) Maid Marian: I've still got to keep going. I'll be safe, I hope. Blossom: Then suddenly... Maid Marian: Where am I? (Sees a cottage) Maid Marian: Wow. A cottage. Now that's the place I'll be at to stay safe. Maid Marian: Oh, nice place. No-one's in here. Such pretty windows. (She knocks) Marian: Can I come in? (an answer is not heard) Marian: Hello? No one? Oh dear. (goes to enter) Marian: Can I come in? Anyone? Still no one. (goes inside) Marian: Looks handsome? What's this? (scratches her head) Marian: Seven chairs. Must be the home of 7 kids. But Ewww... Their table's a mess. (goes to clean it up) Marian: The floor and fireplace is dusty. (Blows) (to clean it up) Marian: Too much dirty dishes. Eww. Cobweb everywhere. Oh, Look at that broom. (decides to clean the mess up) Marian: They never cleaned. What will their mother say? (gasps) Maybe they have no mother. They're orphans then. What ashame. (sighs sadly) Marian: Wait. I can clean their house and be their mother. They'll be very happy. (gets pleased) (She gets started) (and cleans the mess up) (Maid sweeps) (She hums a tune) (while doing so to clean everything up) Blossom: So Fox White cleaned and cleaned and cleaned until it's all done. Maid Marian: Ta-dah. All done. (She takes off the apron) (and goes to have a rest) Maid Marian: This must be the bedroom. (seems impressed) Maid Marian: 7 beds and their names are on them. Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy. Funny names. But... (yawns) I'm tired. (goes to sleep) Blossom: So she fell asleep. You see, The cottage was actually the home of seven heroes. (Maid is sleep, not knowing that the house is the home of the seven heroes) (At a mine) (some dwarfs are working) (Song begins) (as they sing) Edd: As I was going on down the road with a tire team and a heavy load, I crack my whip and leader sprung and I said "Bye bye" to the wagon turn. All: Turkey in the straw, *whistles* Turkey in the straw, *whistles* Eddy: Roll 'em up and twist 'em up a high tuck-a-haw and hit 'em up a tune called "Turkey in the straw Stephen Squirrelsky: Then I had a girl and she was good, But one lumber leg was made of wood. Her hair was false and her cheeks was true and there wasn't much for me to Larry 3000: Roll 'em up and twist 'em up a high tuck-a-haw and hit 'em up a tune called "Turkey in the Straw". (Whistles William Tell Overture) (like marching on the horse) Gumball: All of that straw was to heavy to carry, But except an apple and a cherry, The girl said "It has to be that way.", "But I don't care." that's what I say Dexter: Roll 'em up and twist 'em up a high tuck-a-haw and hit 'em up a tune called "Turkey in the Straw". Isabella: They're look nice. Don: I know. Splendid. Eddy: Turkey in the Straw. (Dexter whistles) Edd: Turkey in the hay. (Ed whistles) All: Roll 'em up and twist 'em up a high tuck-a-haw and hit 'em up a tune called "Turkey in the Straw". Edd: Woohoo! (Clock rings) (as the heroes gasp) Stephen Squirrelsky: Heigh hoooooooooooooooo! All: Heigh ho. Dexter: Heigh ho. Edd: Heigh ho. All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, It's home from work we go. (whistle) All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho. (whistle) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here we go. Larry 3000: Home, here we come. All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Hum. (they hum) (Song ends) (and stops) (They kept walk along) (onward) Stephen Squirrelsky: Look! (BUMP!) Stephen Squirrelsky: The house. It has a light on. Eds: Cool. Eddy: The chimney's smoking. Gumball: The door's open. Edd: Someone's in there. Maybe a ghost. Larry 3000: Or a goblin. Stephen Squirrelsky: A demon. Gumball: Or a dragon. (They shrugged in "Who knows?") Dexter: We'll just have to find out. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's head in. Ed: Hope it's not scary. (Slams the door) Ed: Oops. Ah-ha-ha-ha. All: Shh... Ed: Sorry. (They look around) Edd: It's here somewhere. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey. The floor has been swept. Eddy: The chairs are dusted. Edd: Our window's been washed. Dexter: And those cobwebs have left. Gumball: Hey, All the dishes are gone. Disappeared like magic. Ed: In the cupboard. Larry: Cup has been washed. Ed: And no water in it either. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why is this place clean? Eddy: Because someone must have cleaned it. Ed: Something cooking. (Sniff) It smells good. Edd: Let's taste it. Eddy: Don't touch it! Could be poison! (WHEESH!) Eddy: See? It's witch's brew. Ed: Oh, sorry. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey. Someone's apron. Edd: Who was wearing it? Gumball: Could be a girl. Ed: And who? Stephen Squirrelsky: Look what happen to the table. Edd: Flowers. (Sniffs) Eddy: Wow. Gumball: Huh? Edd: Look. Goldenrods. Ed: Go on. Sniff them. (Gumball gasps in shock) Gumball: Uh, no. Now we'd rather you didn't. My nose. There's hay fever. You know I can't stand it. (He's gonna sneeze) Gumball: I think I'm going to blow. (They cover his nose) Gumball: (sighs) Thanks. (Wiggles his nose) Gumball: Atchoo! (sneezes) (They blew away) Eddy: Hey! (Crowd laugh) (BUMP!) (They crash) Ed: Ow. All: Shh... Edd: You almost got us killed. Eddy: You dope! A fine time you're pick to sneeze. Gumball: I couldn't. There's no telling. And if you should, you will. (Feels another sneeze) Gumball: Uh-oh. Here it comes again. (They pounce him) Gumball: Stop me, quickly. Larry: Make a hard knot. Gumball: Voila. That'll hold me. And thanks. (Marian yawns) Gumball: There's a monster upstairs in our bed. Ed: I can hear it. Edd: Upstairs. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's get it. Eddy: While he's sleeping. (They entered the bedroom) Dexter: I hope it's not scary. (They surrounded it) (and got ready to attack) (Stephen removes the sheet) (and sees Maid Marian) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait! (they stop) Stephen Squirrelsky: My gosh. Dexter: It's a girl. Gumball: And a fox. Larry 3000: She's so sweet. Gumball: Ah... Ah... Ah... (we cover his nose) Gumball: Phew. Ahhhhhhh-chooooooo!!!! (SPLAT!) (Marian yawns) (and awakens) (They hide) (and stay quiet) Marian: Oh dear. I guess the kids are... (seems puzzled) (They look) (Marian gasps): Goodness! (They jumped) (and hid) (Then peeked again) (to see if Marian was friendly) Marian: Oh, You're heroes. All: Correct. Gumball: What do you think we are? Kids? Maid Marian: Well, I think you're handsome characters. Four humans, two animals, and a robot. Ed: Si. Edd: Ja. Eddy: So what? Maid Marian: I'm just glad you came here. Stephen Squirrelsky: I bet you know our names. Maid Marian: Yeah. Name's Fox White. You're Doc, I see. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's right. Maid Marian: Bashful. Larry: Ooooooh Gooosh! Maid Marian: Sleepy. Dexter: (yawns) How'd you guess? Maid Marian: For you're drowsy. And that's Sneezy. Gumball: Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... (we stop him) (Gumball sighs): Atchoo! (Crowd laugh) Maid Marian: Are you Happy and that's Dopey? Edd: Of course. Ed: Oui. Eddy: Hmph! Maid Marian: And you're Grumpy. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's him. Maid Marian: Great. This is why I had to escape from my stepmother. She wanted me dead. Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! The Queen?! Maid Marian: Yeah. The Huntsman tried to kill me, but sent me into the woods, then went to kill some other animal. Gumball: Then why are you in our cottage? Maid Marian: Because I had to clean everything up since it was a mess. Eddy: So you're the one who cleaned our place. Gosh. Maid Marian: Yeah. Great job I've done. So let me stay. Eddy: You don't belong here anyway. (Stephen smacks Eddy) Maid Marian: But I have to be here. And can't get sent back. Eddy: What if we did? Maid Marian: Then she'll kill me. Gumball: No! We can't have that! Larry 3000: We'll keep you safe. Eddy: Until she'll know where you are. Edd: Grumpy! Marian: Don't be silly. She won't know. Ed: Yeah. Gumball: Same here. Stephen Squirrelsky: You're welcome to stay if you like. Marian: Yay. I'm finally welcomed to stay. Ed: So what are we gonna eat? Marian: Well, I'm making soup. All: Soup?! (They rush to the table) (and stop) Marian: Wait. All: What? Marian: Didn't you wash earlier? (They gasps and hid their hands) Marian: Look at your hands. They're dirty. Go wash them. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Marian: Well, go on, wash your hands and get them cleaned up. (They walked away) (to wash their hands) Eddy: Hmph! Edd: Come on, Grumpy. (Eddy groans and walks away, BUMP) Ed: You hurt yourself, Grumpy. Isabella: (Laughs) Oh goodness. Sylvester: Poor Eddy. (laughs) (Eddy kept walking_ ) (to follow the others) (Eddy sat on a barrel who refuses to wash) (and never decides) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, This is it. Edd: Let's wash ourselves. Larry: A robot myself will get electrocuted. Ed: I guess he's allergic, Happy. Edd: It's acting. Don't spoil it. Ed: Oh, right, sorry, Happy. (Song begins) (as they sing) Stephen Squirrelsky: Squishy, squishy, squashy.Give your hands a-washy.Squishy, squishy, squashy.Give your hands a-washy. Eds: You can't wear out your skin So squishy, squashy, wash your hands all clean Dexter: Germs are oh so small. All: (Germs are oh so small) Dexter: You can't see them at all. All: You can't see them at all Gumball: You can't taste 'em, you can't see 'em. And after you wash, I wouldn't wanna be 'em. So squishy, squishy wash your hands all clean. All: Squishy, squashy, washy, give your hands a-washy Squishy, squashy, washy, give your hands a-washy Ed: You can't wear out your skin. Edd: So squishy, squashy, wash your hands all clean All: You can't wear out your skin.So squishy, squashy wash your hands all clean. Eddy: Ha! At least, I'll be cleaned if I had the chance. Blossom: While they're washing, Meanwhile at the castle, Spydra will know that she was tricked. Spydra: Okay now. Let's see who's the fairest one of all. Johnny Bravo: You see? You are. Spydra: Why, thanks. Johnny Bravo: But no offense, The heart you got isn't Fox White's, It's a pig's. Spydra: What?! The heart of a pig?? I've been tricked! (She heads to the lab) Spydra: If I've been tricked, then I'll go pay her back. (Grabs a disguise book) (and reads it) Spydra: I'll make myself into a cute white kitty and she'll never know. (snickers evilly) (Reads the book) (and gets an idea) (She makes the potion) (to make it look like magic) Spydra: It's made. Now start the spell. (drinks her potion) (Then gasps) (and POOF!) Spyra: My hands. (BOOM!) (She changes) (into Teresa) (She laughs evilly) Teresa: Perfect disguise. Looks like Fox is going to get the surprise of her life. (Looks at the death book) Teresa: Aha. I know what to do. This should fool Fox. �� Teresa: A poisoned apple. (Smirks) Teresa: This'll put her to sleep. Blossom: Oh boy. She's really a bad witch. Back at the cottage, The heroes were washing Grumpy themselves. (They wash Eddy) (all over) (They laugh) Eddy: Very funny. Maid Marian: Supper! All: Supper! (SPLASH) Eddy: Wait for me. (They rush over) (with Eddy climbing out after he is washed) (They got to the table) (and began chowing) (Song begins) (as they sing) Ed: With a spoon, With a bowl, With a music in your soul, You can make things up with a zup zup zup of the music in your soup. With a gup, With a drim, Get a wiggle on your chin, You can make things come with a zum zum zum of the music in your soup. All: Swing that spoon Gotta keep on dippin' Scoop up that soup Gotta keep on sippin' Till the bowl is dry And your face is drippin' Let her rip! Let her roar! To the first and the second And the third encore (They slurp and sip) (and gulp) Marian: Please. Please. (they stop) Gumball: What? What's the matter? Larry 3000: Something chewing you? Marian: Where did you learn to eat soup that way? Gumball: By following the rules? Edd: Oh. It all come natural. Eddy: Ha! Guess you're correct. Marian: Now you know the rules. Spoon in hand, bend the elbow carefully, into the bowl, and slurp. All: Spoon in hand, bend the elbow carefully, into the bowl, and slurp. Marian: Perfect. All: Perfect? (They slurp) Marian: Voila. Blossom: Their supper got along very well. But meanwhile back at the castle with the witch... (Teresa is at work) (She dips an apple in the cauldron) (with a splash!) Teresa: Now let's see if this poisoned apple will stop her. (SPLOSH!) (Teresa gasps in delight) Teresa: It works. (It turns red) (like magic) Teresa: It's perfect. (snickers) Teresa: Here! Have a bite? (Raven panics) (and hides) (Teresa laughs) (evilly) Teresa: Now Fox will be landing into a rude awakening for this surprise. (Then an antidote thought popped out of her head) Teresa: Of course! An antidote! That's what I need! (Looks at the antidote book) Teresa: Let's see what potions are needed. (Finds it and reads it) Teresa: Aha! The exact ingredients to be needed. ("Love's First Kiss") Teresa: Love's First Kiss. That's the thing being needed. (Slams the book) Teresa: No need for that. They'll think she's dead. She'll be buried alive! (gets an idea) (She leaves) (and is off) Teresa: She'll be no more and I'll be the fairest in the land. (snickers) Blossom: She was on her way and oh no, Fox White will be in trouble. (trouble is approaching) Blossom: Back at the cottage, They had a party. (a party is seen) (They dance) (and sing) Gumball: There's a new dance craze sweeping the country And it's called The Dino Dance It's a lot of fun and we all hope You'll give it a chance Are you ready now? 'Cause it goes like this. All: First you hop, hop, hop all over the place Shake your dino tail while you make a funny face Everybody start twisting and turning We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning To do the Dino Dance Marian: This is lovely. (cheers) Ed: First you hop, hop, hop all over the place Shake your dino tail while you make a funny face All: Everybody start twisting and turning We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning To do the Dino Dance Stephen Squirrelsky: It's a lot of fun as you can see, A dance just right for you and me, So come on! Edd: First you hop, hop, hop all over the place Shake your dino tail (Shake, shake!) while you make a funny face Edd: First you hop, hop, hop all over the place Shake your dino tail (Shake, shake!) while you make a funny face We're gonna do the Dino Dance Dexter: Everybody start twisting and turning Eddy: We'll have a lot of fun while we're learning Edd: To do... Larry 3000: the Dino Dance All: The Dino Dance! Marian: We're gonna do the Dino Dance (Song ends) (and stops) Marian: I'm Fox White and I'm the fairest one of all, I own everything and it's really not that hard, I wear this dress and cape and I like it that way and everyone has to do what I say. I'm Fox White and I'm the fairest one of all. Eds: Cool. Fox: I want this, You say "Yes, Your highness", Help me with that and you say "Yes, Your highness", Give me love, You say "Yes, Your highness", I need my dress and you say "Yes, Your highness". That's why I sing this song, Cause princesses are never wrong, Yeah, That's why I sing this song, Cause princesses are never wrong. La-la-la-la. All: Wow. (Song ends) (and stops) (Another song plays) Stephen Squirrelsky: There are blue birds in the moonlight. All: Silly idea: bluebirds in the moonlight Gumball: That's how I feel when I'm with you. All: There are nightowls in the daylight Marian: Silly idea: Nightowls in the daylight. Larry 3000: Or maybe my heart is saying, "who-who, who-who..." Ed: Who is the one for us? Edd: You, that's what you've done to me... Marian: There are blue birds in the moonlight. Eddy: Silly idea: bluebirds in the moonlight Dexter: That's how I feel when I'm with you. All: Yay! Eds: There are blue birds in the moonlight. (they sing more) Gumball: Silly idea: Blue birds in the moonlight. All: But that's how I feel when I'm with you! Dexter: There are nightowls in the daylight. All: Hooray! Marian: Silly idea: Nightowls in the daylight. Gumball: Maybe my heart is saying "Who". Larry 3000: Who is the one? Ed: For us? Edd: You, that's what you've done to me... Eds: There are blue birds in the moonlight. All: Yay! Dexter: Silly idea: Blue birds in the moonlight. All: Yahoo! Gumball: That's how I feel when I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm... Oh no! Ah... Ah... Ah... Ahhhhh.... AH-CHOOOOOO!!!!!! (BOOM!) (They laugh) (with joy) Isabella: (Laughs) Oh, That's a good sneeze. Don: (laughs) Yeah. Pretty good, yes? Marian: Oh. That was fun. Eds: So funny. Larry: Now you do something. Maid Marian: Well, that's a story, which I'll tell. Eds: Okay. Maid Marian: This is a story of a princess. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's you. Right? Maid Marian: Who fell in love. Yes. Gumball: Is it hard to do? Maid Marian: It was very easy. Anyone could see that the prince was charming. The only one for me. Ed: Did you ever met him? Was he smart and handsome? Maid Marian: There's nobody like him. Anywhere at all. Larry: Did he kiss you? Maid Marian: He was so romantic, I could not resist. (They sat down as the song begins) Maid Marian: Some day my prince will come Some day we'll meet again And away to his castle we'll go To be happy forever, I know Eddy: Phoey. Maid Marian: Some day when spring is here We'll find a love anew And the birds will sing, And wedding bells will ring Someday when my dreams come true (Song ends as they sigh) (with joy) (Clock rings) Maid Marian: It's time for bed. Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait. Your highness, You will sleep in our beds. Maid Marian: Yes. Of course. While you share this room while asleep. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll be comfortable down here in a... A... In a... Maid Marian: What are you going to say? Eddy: In a pig sty. Stephen Squirrelsky: In a pig sty. No! No! I mean just comfortable. Won't we? Maid Marian: Are you sure? (They nod) Maid Marian: Sweet dreams. All: Sweet dreams. (Door closes and they charged at the pillow) (and decides to share) Ed: No fighting. Edd: Let's share. Blossom: Meanwhile in the bedroom... (Marian is in the room) (Saying her prayers) (and wishing for someone to come) Marian: Make sure Grumpy likes me. (wishes hopefully) Eddy: What a woman. Fine kettle of fish. Hmph. (scoffs) (They snored) (and slept while sharing the pillow) Blossom: And so they sleeped all through the night in the cottage, But the witch kept going through the night. (Teresa makes her way) Teresa: Those heroes will be gone and she'll know that I'm the Queen when I get to the cottage. And this apple will just be plain to that what she'll think of it. No one will know me now. (snickers) Blossom: Then the next morning, The heroes started heading off to work. (the heroes go off to work) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now don't forget Fox White, The Queen's a sly one. Full of witchcraft, So beware of strangers. Marian: Promise. Gumball: Make sure to... To... To... Watch out. Ah... Ah... Ahhhh-choooooo! (BOOM!) (Marian laughs) Marian: Bless you. Eddy: I'm warning you, Don't let anyone in the house. Marian: Okay. (They leave) (and are off) All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, It's off to work we go. (they are out of sight) All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho. (walk away) (They keep going) (onward to reach their goal) Blossom: Off they go, So Fox White took care of the house. (Marian takes care) (She starts making a pie) (for the Eds) (Hums) (a tune) Teresa: Hello, Fox White. Maid Marian: Oh. A wicked witch. Hope she's not frightening. Teresa: I'm not. Are you alone? Maid Marian: Just guarding this place for the heroes to come back. Teresa: Making pies? Maid Marian: Yes. Good ones. Teresa: Anyway. I'm a special delivery girl and I delivery special apples like this one to special people, Like princesses like you. Maid Marian: Oh. Wow. Apples. That's something I like. Let me have some. Teresa: You see? This one's special. It's a wishing apple. Maid Marian: Oh, so that's why. Thank you. Teresa: You just make a wish, Then one bite and your wish is granted. Maid Marian: Okay. I wish that a prince would come for me. Blossom: Well, Meanwhile with the heroes, They kept walking. (the heroes walk) Blossom: Until... (they stop) Stephen Squirrelsky: I just notice something horrible. Dexter: It's Fox White. Stephen Squirrelsky: She's in trouble. The Queen got her! Larry 3000: We must save her, quick. (They race back to the cottage) (to save Maid Marian) Blossom: Then back at the cottage... (BITE!) Teresa: Yes. (Marian gasps) Marian: I feel funny. Teresa: It's working. It's really working. (Marian pants) Teresa: Poison's taking it's effect. Marian: Oh dear. Not good. I feel terrible. (Marian falls to the floor) (THUD!) (Teresa gasps) (and laughs evilly) Teresa: At last! I am now the fairest in the land! (chuckles evilly) (She's about to leave) (but is stunned by the heroes coming) Teresa: Huh? (the heroes approach) Stephen Squirrelsky: There she is! Dexter: Charge! (Teresa ran) Larry 3000: Don't let her get away! Teresa: You'll never get me! Gumball: After her! Sylvester: Get her, Guys! Get her! Isabella: You can do it! Dexter: Stop her! Eddy: Quickly! (She heads up a mountain) Edd: Up we go! Gumball: Faster! Ed: Charge! (Teresa gasps): I'm trapped. What'll I do now? Those imbeciles. (gets an idea) (She tries to push the boulder) (with all her might) Teresa: I'll destroy you! I'll crush your bones! Eds: Look out, guys! Dexter: Oh no! Larry 3000: Oh dear! Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll be crushed! Gumball: Do something! (Teresa laughs evilly) (BOOM!) (Lightnight struck and Teresa gasps) (rain pours down) (Teresa screams) (in a Goofy holler) (She falls) (with a Goofy yodel)) (They look down) (and a Wilhelm scream and crash!) All: Oooooh. (seem delighted) Isabella: There goes Teresa in acting. Sylvester: I hope she's still okay. Blossom: The witch is gone, But Fox White is dead unfortunately. (Teresa may have survived the fall) Blossom: Then back at the cottage. (at the cottage) (Organs plays) (as the heroes feel sorry) Dexter: She's gone. Larry 3000: I hope she will be revived. Blossom: So beautiful, Even in death. The heroes can't find it in their heart to bury her. So they fashion a coffin of glass and gold and kept her body in her own. (the heroes feel worried) Stephen Squirrelsky: God bless Fox White in her death, Help us get her come to life, Not dead forever. Dexter: Please, please. Blossom: And then long came a Prince. (a Prince arrived) Robin: Oh no. (goes to wake up Marian) (KISS) (Marian yawns) (They gasps) (and cheers) Robin: She's alive. Marian: Yes. I am. And that's my true love. (The heroes danced) (and sang) (Robin and Marian were about to leave) (when they kissed each one) (The heroes waved) (as they departed) Blossom: So Fox White and the Prince left to the Prince's castle where they live happily ever after. (Marian and Robin leave) Blossom: The End. (the scene ends) (Curtain closes) (and shuts) (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) (Curtains opens to review the whole cast) (who are in the film) (They bowed) (and clapped) Robert: Thank you. Thank you very much. Tanya: That was the best performance ever. And we'll hopefully do more spoofs since we've done this second performance. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Robert Cheddarcake Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts